The Bane of My Existence
by LOSTrocker
Summary: I've decided that I'm going to put all my Bane Jessup featured ficlets here as a collection so they won't be all over the place.


A/N: I was watching my season Two of Charmed the other day and fell in love with the character Bane from Ms. Hellfire and the other eppy he was featured in. I started to wonder if anyone ever told him that Prue died. I don't remember seeing him at her funeral so thus this ficcy was born. I'm not sure how long they sentenced him so I made it up. This is set in the future and is my first Charmed fiction in a long time. Hopefully, they'll be more.

Making Good:  
By: LOSTrocker

Bane was nervous as he knocked on the Halliwell's door. It'd been 13 years.  
He was finally out of jail. It was going to be one hell of surprise to them,  
especially for Prue, but that's what he wanted. He couldn't wait to see  
the look on her face.

"Coming!" he heard from the other side.

A brunette answered the door but it wasn't Piper, Prue, or Phoebe.  
Bane had no idea who this girl was. "Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry, I think I might not have the right address…" Bane began.  
"This is the Halliwell residence, right?"

"It depends on who's asking." Paige made known, placing her hand on her  
hip. She wasn't so sure about the guy before her.

"I'm looking for Prue, can you tell her an old friend is here to see  
her." Bane replied with a smile.

Paige was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe this guy knew Prue. It was  
funny hearing her name spoken. No one really talked about her anymore. It was  
as if she never existed. Then again, she really couldn't blame her family  
for the no talk zone on their sister. Prue's death was hard on all of them. Paige  
wasn't sure how to handle this one so she called on her sisters.

"Hold on a minute, Piper! Phoebe!"

Piper and Phoebe came running. At first, they thought their little sister was  
in trouble, but they relaxed when they found her at the door. "Aww Paigey,  
is the evil salesman bothering you again?" Phoebe joked with her sister. Then  
she got a better look at him. It wasn't a salesman at all. "Oh. My…"

"God." Piper finished. "Bane?"

"I would ask if you missed me, but I don't want to take any chances  
there." Bane said.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked him, crossing her arms over her  
chest.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I promise." He assured them all. "No  
demons attached this time."

"Whoa, hold up. This time?" Paige asked with a raised eye brow.

"I'm just here to see Prue."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged sad glances. Apparently, no one informed him that  
Prue died a long time ago. "Why don't you come in Bane, we need to  
talk." Phoebe suggested and lightly pulled him.

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?" Piper offered once they  
were in the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Bane answered her. He studied their faces.  
Bane had a funny feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right here. Prue  
should've been in here by now. "Where's your sister?"

"Bane, we don't know how to tell you this…" Phoebe began slowly,  
reaching over to him so she could place her hands over his. "But Prue  
isn't with us anymore."

Bane didn't like the sound of that. "What?Did she move?"

"We only wish," Paige said under her breath.

"She's dead," Piper finally informed him.

Bane felt his world stop. There was no way in hell that Prue could be dead.  
Not now, not so early. "What… what happened?" he asked.

The sisters took turns of their perspective of Prue's death. Then Paige  
spoke up and introduced herself and how she came into the picture. Bane was  
silent for a long time before he talked again.

"That would explain why she stopped writing to me." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Piper asked him.

Bane gave her a small smile. "Prue and I have been writing back and forth.  
She said in one her letters that she didn't want you to know about us,  
because she knew you two wouldn't approve of us."

"Damn straight." Piper cursed angrily.

Piper wasn't mad at Bane. She was starting to get mad at her sister all  
over again for leaving her and keeping Bane a secret. He had years of words  
from her. Phoebe could sense how angry Piper was so she reached an arm around  
her to pull her into a comforting embrace. Paige helped as well by rubbing her  
arm lightly.

Bane didn't have to be magical to sense the anger coming from Piper. So, he  
decided he would try to make amends the best he could. He pulled a large stack  
of envelopes from his jacket.

"Here, why don't you keep these?" He offered. "Just ignore the…  
um… well…" Bane rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His face turned  
red.

Phoebe could sense the heat coming from his body and knew very well what he  
meant. "Down boy,"

"Eww," Piper said, but she still took the letters. She would just skip  
over the NC-17 material.

"I guess, I should go then…" Bane replied, getting up from the table to  
leave. "Thanks for your time, and the information. If I haven't come here,  
I would've had no idea…" Tears were starting to threaten to spill. He  
didn't want the sisters to see him cry. He quickly turned away.

Phoebe looked at Piper. Sure, the guy was no saint but he deserved his  
goodbye just as much as they did. "Piper…" she whispered pleadingly.  
"Come on, give him a break."

Piper sighed with frustration. Phoebe was right. Bane did take full  
responsibility for his crimes. "Do you want to visit her?"

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe gave Bane a lift to the graveyard. "It's over  
there." Piper pointed to the family lot. "We'll be waiting. Take as long  
as you like."

Bane thanked them and slowly made his way over. He found Prue's marker good  
enough. "Prue…" he said as he traced her name with his fingers.

The tears came then. He wasn't one to usually cry, but this hurt too much.  
"And here I thought you were mad at me or something," he sniffed. "I  
think I'd rather have that than this." Bane told Prue as he wiped his  
eyes. "…I can't believe you're gone… But I tell you what Prue, I'm  
going to change. I'm not going to be the sorry SOB that I once was." He vowed.  
"I'm going to do something with my life. I'm going to make good, and you  
know it's all because of you. You believed in me when no one else would.  
You'll see. I'll make you proud."

Bane sniffed again and pulled a flower that he bought before he came to the  
Manor. He placed it in the small vase that was on her maker. He fixed it so it  
was centered. He smiled. "White orchids, you said you liked these,"

Bane then bowed his head and for the first time in a long time, he prayed not  
for his soul, but for Prue's. He just hoped that she was listening. After he  
took his moment, he checked the flower one more time. "I guess I better go,  
your sisters were nice enough to take me here, and that's another thing  
Prue, you don't have to worry about them. I'm going to keep my eye on them  
and do what ever I can to make sure they're safe…"

Bane traced her name one last time. "I'll be seein' ya Prue," he  
promised to come back to visit her again. He took his leave.

Bane had no idea that his prayers were being answered. After he left, Prue  
orbed down. She sniffed the orchid. It smelt so nice. She also caught some of  
Bane's cologne. It smelt better then the flower. She wished she could've  
held him, to touch him, but it would only make it worse, but she didn't have  
to worry about Bane. She knew that he was going to be all right, and that he  
was going to make good.

Bane was a White Lighter in the making…

Fin.


End file.
